Ageless
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After moving to Strangetown, Ashley Massaro soon meets Lori Ann and her 16 year old son Michael. After a while, Ashley and Michael soon become friends, and shockingly to Ashley, lovers...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to do another Sims story. This idea just came to me while I was working from home, and then I began to type it on my computer. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but like my last Sims story, this is going to be on the adult side a little bit. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did typing it.**

**Chapter One: Moving In**

Strangetown, for all intents and purposes, was kind of unlike it's name. Take it how you want, that is what some of the citizens of this town like about it. If you were looking to get away from the big city, or looking to start over, or just to get a fresh start, this is the city for you. What was just said above can be agreed upon by most of the inhabitants of the small city. It was quiet, safe to an extent, and the best thing about this city was that you can raise a family here if you chose to.

Lori Ann Harris and her only child, 16 year old Michael, made their home here in Strangetown. Lori Ann, the town's successful and most was drawn to this city after her husband died. While she was busy with work, she always made sure that she was able to spend time with Michael if she absolutely could.

Michael was really bright from early loved to read early on, whatever he could get his hands on. Michael, being the only child, kind of got lonely some times. Michael did have some friends, but while he did hang out with them sometimes, that could not get rid of the feeling of loneleness and emptiness that he had sometimes. Michael, being as bright as he was, he could not for the life of him figure out what was wrong with him.

Oh well, life is like that sometimes. When you are feeling down and out about yourselves, a bright light can just appear out of nowhere.

* * *

It happened just like that. Michael was looking out of his bedroom window, when he saw some moving trucks coming in, and unloading some boxes into the home. The lead car, which Michael could only assume was the person who just bought the home, had stopped in front of the house a short time earlier, but Michael just now noticed it from being in the house all day reading. He was soon to be glad from taking a break from reading. As he continued to watch from afar, he noticed a shapely blonde exit the house, and retrieve something from the truck that was parked outside.

Michael could not stop watching her as she looked around the street briefly, and walked back into the house. Now, Michael was not quite sure, but Michael could have sworn that she looked at him, and winked at him for a split second. Again, Michael thought that his mind was playing tricks on him, and paid that no mind really, but he really did not know for sure.

Michael walked back in the house, and continued to read, but the thought of the beautiful blonde that he saw earlier was not able to escape his own mind.

* * *

Michael's mom was out working late, and Michael was at home by himself. He had just got off the phone with her, and he had to promise her that he was not going to forget to lock up the house. He read for a little while in their living room, made sure that the front door and the rest of the house was locked up tight, and he went upstairs to go to sleep. His room was dark, but he was able to see around the city, but you could not see into his room. Michael smiled as he thought of that. It gave him a bit of stealth and privacy which made him smile more, about the stealth aspect of it.

He was going to turn to get into his bed, but again, something caught his eye. He remembered that his bedroom looked right into the bedroom across the street. Who did that home belong to? The shapely blonde that moved into the very same house and the same blonde he thought winked at him earlier. Michael wondered what he was doing, and then he got his answer, because it looked as though she was getting ready for bed, by undressing.

Something told him to just go to bed, but something else told him to keep watching her. She slowly removed her top and tossed it aside, and then she slowly undid her jeans. She stood in front of her mirror, looking at the reflection as she stood there in her fancy lace matching red bra and panties. She squeezed her breast together, and slowly ran her hand between her legs. Then, as she was preparing to remove her bra, she went to the blinds, and closed them. Michael moaned to himself, kind of disappointed that the 'show' was over. He threw himself on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He wondered how in the world was he going to be able to fall asleep now...

* * *

The next day, a warm and sunny Saturday, Michael was outside, weeding the front yard for his mom. He had to weed it before he decided to cut it right after the weeding. Weeding that yard never took long, because that yard barely had any weeds in it. He had nothing else to do, so why not do his chores, and make sure that the rest of the weekend was clear. Michael finished weeding, and decided to cut the grass. Michael was cutting the front yard, and then he looked over to his new neighbor's house, and noticed his mom talking to the blonde that moved in a few days earlier. Michael watched the two talk briefly, but when they both glanced over to where he was standing, Michael quickly turned around, and kept on cutting his grass.

Michael glanced back just in time to see his mother walking over to him. Michael turned off his lawnmower just as his mother reached him.

"Michael, have you met our new neighbor, Ashley?" His mom asked.

"No, why? What's up?" Michael asked her.

"As you might already know, she moved in a few days earlier, and Ashley is still unpacking. I talked to her, just to see what she was like and what she was about. She told me that she was a former model, and that she moved her to get a fresh start. From talking to her, Ashley seems to me to be a nice young lady. Anyway, she needs your help moving some boxes around, and I told her that you would be able to help." Lori Ann said.

"Uh, okay. Sure." Michael said.

"Okay, good. I told her that you will be over once you are done with the front yard." Lori Ann said.

"I will do just that." Michael said. Lori Ann smiled at him briefly, and headed inside. Michael was unable to concentrate on mowing the lawn the rest of the time he did that.

* * *

Michael was kind of nervous heading over to Ashley's house for all of the obvious reasons. He had not even met her, and he already had a crush on her. He figured that he was probably going to act like a nervous blabbing idiot around her the next time he came into contact with her. That time was going to be now, because thanks to his mother, he had to go over there to help her move some boxes around and what not.

So, after washing up, changing his clothes from a pair of shorts and white tank top to some black jeans, white beat up sneakers and a black t-shirt, Michael was standing at her front door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

"Coming!" Ashley said from behind the door. She opened the door, and smiled at him.

"Hey, Michael! Your mom said that you would be over." Ashley said. "Come on in."

Michael was speechless as she grabbed his hand and led him inside. Ashley had on some really short shorts that were probably tights. Hell, they might as well be underwear for as much as they covered, and the small tank top that did not even reach her belly button did not help. really did not help for the erection that he had. He hoped that Ashley wouldn't notice.

"Alright, here it is." Ashley said, stopping right at a pile of boxes.

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" Michael asked her.

"Simple. I just need you to grab those boxes, and move them into my bedroom right there, near the dresser." Ashley said.

"Sure. No problem." Michael said.

"Thanks, handsome." Ashley said, kissing his cheek and walking down some steps nearby. At the feel of her kiss, Michael grew even more aroused, as if that was possible. Michael took his time with the task that she gave him, and took the boxes, one at a time and brought those into the bedroom.

Her bedroom, was like a dream. The double wide bed was covered with lace red sheets, the dresser was made of high class oak, and the vanity mirror was large enough to see her entire body. Michael quickly brought in the rest of the boxes, and on the very last one, it popped open, and he was able to see her face on a magazine. Curious, Michael took the magazine out of the box, and once he saw the type of magazine it was, his face was as red as a tomato.

"She posed for _Playboy_?" Michael said to himself.

"Yeah." Ashley said, causing Michael to jump. Ashley stood there watching him sputter for an explanation, and she just laughed briefly for a moment.

"The box fell open, and I saw your face on the magazine..." Michael frantically tried to explain.

"Don't worry, Michael. I forgot that I even brought those with me." Ashley said. She calmly took it from him and thumbed through it. Ashley looked up, and saw Michael standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Ashley said, pulling him into a tight hug. Michael did not fight it, because he did not want to.

Ashley walked him to the front door, and Michael watched her hips sway, swinging the most perfect ass he ever laid eyes on.

"Thanks again." Ashley said as he stood on the front steps. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the front door.

Michael walked back to his home, dazed and confused.

* * *

**AN: This is just a little something that I threw together in a few days. If you enjoyed it, or not, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story might be on the short side, meaning that this might be finished around 5 chapters, more or less. Any way, I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter Two: A Very Welcome Guest**

Michael could not concentrate on school at all the next day. He literally could not stop thinking about Ashley, and the fact that she literally might have been flirting with him. Michael went through the school day, with Ashley constantly being on his mind. He daydreamed about her, and when he daydreamed about her, she was in various states of undress. He did enjoy thinking about her, but Ashley was older than he was, and that meant that a possible relationship was nowhere near possible, impossible at most.

Michael was walking home from school later in the day, and he was literally taking the short cut to his house. His shortcut was that he cut through the vacant house next to his. As he was in the backyard, he remembered something. The 'vacant' house was no longer vacant, as Ashley was living there now, and that very same Ashley was laying near the backyard pool, in a red bikini.

Michael was such in a daze from thinking about her, and wanting to get home quickly, he did not think that she would be home, and he ran right into her backyard, not even thinking that she would be home. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking clearly. As Michael quickly hid out of her sight, it seemed to him that Ashley did not notice him, or even cared that he was there. Michael knew that he had to get to his house before Ashley knew that he was there.

Just as Michael was about to do just that, Ashley sat up, and undid her bikini top, and Michael saw her breasts unobstructed for the first time. Michael froze, and watched her. Michael stood there, and watched Ashley for a few moments, before he made his escape. Michael turned back, and watched Ashley from his side of the fence, once he was safely in his yard. It was strange to him, but everytime that he watched Ashley, or everytime that Michael saw her, Ashley seemed to Michael to get even more beautiful.

Just as he was sitting there, admiring Ashley, his cell phone rang loudly, causing both Ashley and Michael to jump.

"Who's there?" Ashley said, covering herself up, and looking around. Michael saw enough, at least for that point in time, and made his way inside his house before something else happened.

* * *

He stayed in the house the rest of the day, and well into the evening. Michael only left his room to eat dinner and greet his mom when she got home. He did not tell her about what he did, or even sort of spying on Ashley when he came home from school that afternoon. Once that was all over and done with, Michael went to bed early that night. He couldn't sleep, nor did he even bother to look out his window, because he knew that he might see Ashley again, and after what he did earlier in the day, he knew he couldn't risk having her catch him spying on her. Michael figured that he might be safe in his sleep and in his dreams.

Boy was he ever wrong...

* * *

_"Well, here we are. All alone in your bedroom. I bet that you have been dreaming about this moment ever since you saw me, right?" Ashley said, walking towards him. Michael grew very nervous, and kept pacing backwards from Ashley. She managed to corner him in his room, and Michael felt very trapped in his own home._

_"Uh...maybe?" Michael said, avoiding looking at her. Ashley chuckled lightly, and tipped his face up to hers._

_"Don't lie to me, Michael Harris." Ashley said in a stern but seductive voice. "I have known that you have wanted me ever since you laid eyes on me. Now I am here, in your room, and I am not going to take no for an answer."_

_Before Michael could react, Ashley pinned him to the floor, climbing on top of him. She pinned his hands above his head, and kissed him passionately, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Ashley smiled as she saw Michael feeling helpless in her grip._

_"You really are cute." Ashley said, as she reached down, and began to undue his pants..._

* * *

Michael eyes snapped open, as he soon realized that he was back in his room. He sat up, and stared out at the night sky through his window from his bed. It was all too obvious to him that he was attracted to Ashley, and why wouldn't he be? Ashley was a beautiful, well built, former playboy model, and Michael was a younger teen that pined for her from afar.

Michael put it in his head that a relationship between the two of them was not only unlikely, but damn near impossible. Ironically, that made him feel better for some strange reason. Michael laid back down in his bed, and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, which happened to be Saturday, Michael stayed in his room, even after he was well awake. He just had to get Ashley out of his mind, which really was going to turn out to be more of a mission, than a preference. Then again, he hoped that they were going to be friends, at least. The nagging thought in his mind was that he really wanted to be more than friends with Ashley. Lovers, of course.

Michael finally got the nerve to go downstairs, and that is where his mother was waiting on him.

"Michael," she said as he took a seat at the kitchen table, "I have some news."

"Okay, what's up?" Michael asked her.

"I am going to be out of town until next Saturday, and I have already arranged for someone to take care of you until then." She said.

"Ma, I don't need a babysitter." Michael said.

"I figured that you were going to say that, so I just asked Ashley to look in on you occasionally." She said.

Once she said 'Ashley', Michael flinched, ever so slightly. Ashley, here, in his house, and they were going to be alone. Michael's mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking about everything that might happen.

"Oh, well, okay." Michael managed to get out before his mother got suspicious.

"See, I knew you were going to come around." She said.

_Now things were going to get interesting..._

* * *

As the day went on, Michael stayed in his room, and he heard someone downstairs talking to his mom. She was going to be leaving in a little while for her trip, so he figured that it was a random someone that she entrusted with the house while she was going to be gone. He opened the door to his room, and heard that his mom was talking to another woman, but from what he could hear, he was not able to make it out exactly who it was. Michael walked down the steps, but was careful to stay out of sight from his mom and their visitor.

"Okay, so that's everything. You have my number if things get a little out of control, but I doubt it because Michael is an angel and he seems to have a crush on you." Michael heard his mom say. He leaned down a little further, and saw that his mom was talking to Ashley. Michael mentally wanted to kick himself because his mom basically revealed his crush to the woman that he was crushing on.

"Don't worry, Michael and I are going to be fine." Ashley said.

"Good." His mother said. "Michael!"

Michael waited for a moment before coming down the steps, and when he did, he smiled at them both.

"Yeah?" Michael asked innocently.

"I'm gone, baby. I'll see you when I get back." She said. Michael carried her bags out to the car. She gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and Michael waved as she drove away to the airport.

Michael sighed, and walked into the house, to a very amused Ashley.

"Wow, she really has you on a schedule." Ashley said, shaking her head, and trying her best to refrain from laughing.

"She's just looking out for me." Michael said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "I get where she is coming from, but it does frustrate me sometimes."

"I am going to take good care of you, so don't worry about it." Ashley said, smiling at him.

For some strange reason, Michael was compelled to smile back at her.

* * *

As it became a clear night, Michael was just about to turn in for the night. Michael has grown accustomed to having Ashley here at his home. They were there all alone, but nothing happened. It was funny, but he felt like he was growing close to Ashley. Michael wondered if Ashley felt the same way. She probably didn't, but he kind of hoped that she did. Damn, just as he was getting over his little crush on her, it came roaring back in a real powerful way, and it was not going away.

Michael wondered down the steps, getting a drink before he went to bed.

"Oh, didn't think that you were still up." Ashley said, from the couch. She got up, and walked over to where he was standing.

"Sorry. I just wanted a drink before I went to sleep." Michael said. Michael, even though it was kind of dark in the living room, saw that Ashley was only wearing panties and a tank top. Ashley must have thought that he couldn't see what she was wearing, but he could see very clearing. Michael did not say anything though.

"I thought that you were gone already." Michael said.

"I didn't want you to stay the night by yourself, so I stayed over." Ashley said.

"Thanks. I mean, really, thanks." Michael said.

"No problem." Ashley said.

You know, Michael really was glad that Ashley was here. He smiled as he returned to his room. Being a kid, he thought a lot about her. Some of his thoughts were sexual, but he was growing attached to Ashley in a way that friends did.

Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

**AN: Okay, next chapter, Ashley and Michael start to grow more as friends, and maybe lovers? Again, this is not going to be a really long story, but that will happen next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, the romance begins here. I know that it kind of was a short time with little build up, but I said in earlier chapters that this was not going to be a really long story. Also, Michael is age seventeen. So with those reminders in mind, here you go.**

**Chapter Three: Something More**

Michael awoke with a smile the next morning. He felt as though he could take on the world as he stretched and slid on his t-shirt and sweat pants. He contemplated taking a comb through his messed up hair, but decided against it, because he had to take a shower first. Michael slowly marched downstairs, and looked around for a minute. He didn't see Ashley there at first, and thought that she must have went back to her house earlier that morning.

He went to the refrigerator to get something for breakfast, but as he placed his hand on the handle of the refrigerator, he saw a bag on the counter, with a note attached to it. Curious, Michael took the note attached to the fast food bag, and began to read it.

_Hey handsome, I had to go out and handle some business, so here is some breakfast for you._

_~ Ashley_

Michael couldn't help but to blush as he read that note, and smile like a clown. Michael opened the bag, and took out a breakfast sandwich, some hash browns, and a cup of orange juice. He took a seat at the counter, and calmly ate the breakfast that she bought for him.

As he finished up, his mind went back to thinking about Ashley. He still had a crush on her, and it became all too clear to the teen that this was not a schoolyard crush like that. It wasn't like it was a young man having a crush on his older, more beautiful neighbor.

Wait a minute, it was **EXACTLY** that. This was not going to go away, and it was not going to end easily, especially due to the fact that she was keeping an eye on him for the time his mother was away on business.

Michael thought about what he was going to do when she got back, and what she was going to say to her when she saw him again.

"Crap." Michael thought, throwing his trash in the trash can. "I am in love with her, great."

* * *

Whenever he had something on his mind, and he wanted to clear his thoughts, Michael went to the nearby basketball court, and shot some hoops. He wasn't that good at it, but it helped to clear his mind. He didn't know how long he was there, but it was good enough to help him get some things that he had to off of his mind, especially a buxom blonde that was staying near him, and was taking care of him as a favor for his mother.

He sighed, and began walking home from basketball, bouncing the ball periodically as he walked the street. Michael just wanted to get home, take a shower, and just vegetate in front of the television. Just as he reached his home, it began to rain. As he approached his front door, he saw the note on his front door.

_Come to my house._

_~Ashley._

"What the hell?" Michael asked himself. He didn't question it, but he did cut across the street toward Ashley's home. It was a short walk, but due to the fact that the sky decided to open up, and drop every stored up ounce of water, he got drenched. He reached her front door, and easily but very loudly knocked on the front door. Soon enough, Ashley answered. She saw how drenched he was, and ushered inside to make sure he did not get sick.

"Alright, get out of them clothes, and get into the shower upstairs." Ashley said, pointing in the direction of her upstairs bathroom.

"Fine with me." Michael said, eager to get dry and clean. He entered her bathroom, and without hesitation, he took off his clothes, and entered the shower.

_Well, here I am. I am in the shower of my crush, my secret crush, if it must be known. _Michael thought to himself. Michael noted that Ashley entered the bathroom, and placed a robe down, and took his wet clothes down to the laundry room. Michael finished his shower, and stepped out of the shower, and looked at the clothes, or the robe, that she left for him.

"Wow, really?" Michael said, taking the robe, and twirling it around in his hands. It was velvet, and then he saw some black silk pajamas out there as well. He fully dressed himself, and wondered what Ashley was doing now, and being a teen going through a lot of pubescence, what she was wearing.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the bathroom door, and stepped outside.

* * *

Michael wondered where exactly did Ashley disappeared to, and began to search the house for her. He was careful not to make too much noise to scare her, wherever she was. As he continued towards the basement, he heard her moaning softly. He was curious as to what he was doing, and saw a nearby door open just enough to see what she was doing.

There she was, _pleasuring _herself. Michael felt his eyes go wide, and stepped away. He could not believe what he saw. He felt himself smile, and went upstairs without alerting her to where he was.

Little did he know...

* * *

If things couldn't be more awkward, Michael and Ashley both decided to watch a movie as the evening came and the night as well. He was sitting there, watching the movie, as was Ashley, then came a love scene out of nowhere. Ashley quickly skipped ahead.

"Hey!" Michael said.

"Sorry, handsome. I can't let your mom think that I was letting you watch some type of pornography." Ashley said.

"Fine then. Fair enough." Michael said, standing up, and stretching. Ashley got a peak at his abs that he had.

"You work out?" Ashley ask him.

"Yeah. Whenever I am not at school or hanging out with my friends, I am playing basketball, or jogging everywhere." Michael asked, smoothing out his pajamas.

"What else do you do? Do you have any friends?" Ashley asked him.

"I do." Michael said. "I hang out with them at school. They live a bit of a ways away, so I really do not go out of my ways to visit them."

"You must get lonely sometimes." Ashley said.

"I kind of do. After dad died, I became the man of the house. Mom is there when she can be, but you are right. It does get lonely sometimes. Thank god you are here." Michael said, giving her a smile.

Ashley walked over, and gave him a hug. Michael stood there, and returned the favor. When they broke away, Michael and Ashley looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

Then, for whatever reason, Michael leaned in, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ashley did not flinch, or even push him away.

_For a young guy, he is one hell of a kisser_. Ashley thought to herself. When they broke away from the kiss, Michael looked at her, and then it dawned on him what he just did. Without saying a word, or even looking at her, he ran into a nearby bedroom, and locked the door, cursing himself mentally for what he just did.

* * *

Michael found himself sound asleep in the spare room in Ashley's home. Well, he wasn't asleep, Michael was dosing on and off in sleep, still thinking about the kiss that he gave Ashley. He didn't face her after that, and she did not even seek him out after what happened earlier in the night.

Soon enough, the door opened to the room that he was in, and Michael heard someone enter the room. Then the sheet to the bed he was in was pulled back, and someone slipped into the bed right next to him.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Ashley asked whispering in his ear.

"F-fine, all things considering." Michael answered back.

"Listen, I was worried about you, so I just let you have some time to yourself." Ashley said.

"Listen, sorry for kissing you." Michael said. "I just got caught up in the moment, and it just happened."

"Don't be. You really are a good kisser, by the way." Ashley said.

Michael was caught off guard from that, and Ashley could tell. He was moving restlessly around after hearing that.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Michael, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, handsome." Ashley told Michael.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Michael said back, returning the sign of affection.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter, their relationship becomes defined, and it becomes more cemented, so to speak. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As I noted in the last chapter, this is where Michael and Ashley's relationship takes a turn. It will be a turn that they cannot come back from. Here it is.**

**Chapter Four: It Finally Happens**

Michael felt as though he was dreaming. He thought he was for a moment, but when he opened his eyes, there she was. Ashley was sleeping next to him, her delicate arm and hand draped across his mid section. Here he was, sleeping in a bed with a beautiful, older woman, who just happened to be his neighbor and was watching him as a favor to his mother. Michael contemplated even getting up, but he decided that laying here with Ashley right next to him was just too good to even pass up.

"God, what a day this is going to be." Michael said to himself as he laid back down and went right back to sleep.

* * *

Ashley, who opened her eyes right after Michael went right back to sleep, was staring at him as he slept so peacefully. It was kind of funny, though. Michael was much younger than she was, but he showed that he was mature for his age. She dated a lot of guys that was just interested in her looks and bedding a former _Playboy _model. Ashley knew that Michael was attracted to her, and her time in _Playboy _was something that he was thinking about.

It was something that she had to think about. He was young, that was obvious, but Ashley couldn't help but to think that the two of them could have a relationship, if it came to that. What intrigued Ashley was the unknown. It was the unknown about Michael that attracted her to him, and the unknown as to how the relationship, if one was even possible, was going to work out.

Ashley sat up, and stared at Michael as he slept. He really was a handsome young man, and she loved being here with him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and slid out of the bed to go get started on the day. As she walked away from him, she knew that she wanted to be with him...

* * *

Michael awoke a few hours later after returning to sleep. He noticed that Ashley was gone, but he began to smell someone cooking downstairs. He smiled, and began his descent into the lower area of the house. Michael saw that Ashley was still wearing what she wore last night, and he couldn't help but to smile as he saw her. Michael took a seat at the kitchen table, and Ashley turned around, and sat a plate of eggs, sausages and toast. Michael quietly ate, while Ashley sat there, and watched him.

Michael looked up, and flinched as he saw her staring at him.

"What's up?" Michael said, trying to keep his cool.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to watch you." Ashley said. Michael gulped, and returned the empty plate to the sink. Michael returned to the table, hoping to chat with Ashley.

Of course, Ashley had other ideas. Ashley stood up from the seat that she was in, and sat on Michael's lap. Michael, of course, was completely caught off guard by this. Ashley was sitting on his lap, rubbing right up against the little 'tent' in his pajama bottoms, laughing as she played with his hair.

"Listen, we are going out today, so go upstairs, and get ready." Ashley said, kissing him on the cheek.

"O-Okay." Michael stuttered. Ashley climbed off of his lap, and went upstairs to get ready. That left Michael sitting there, stunned, and beyond turned on.

* * *

Michael did not have any idea as to where they were going, or what they were doing today. As they were driving, though, he recognized the way that they were driving as the way that he and his mother would take when they were driving out to the mall. So he put two and two together and guessed the nearby mall was where they were heading. He guessed right, as she pulled into the parking lot, and parked in front of a nearby store.

"Listen, I only need to get one thing from here, so it is going to be really quick, alright?" Ashley said.

"Sure. No problem with me." Michael said. Ashley walked to the store that she intended to shop at, and Michael followed along behind her, just looking around and taking in the scene of the mall. Then he looked up at the store, and stopped in his tracks.

Ashley sensed that Michael stopped walking behind her, and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked him.

"The store." Michael said softly. Even though they were outside, Ashley heard the embarrassment and shyness in his voice. She thought that it was cute, seeing him like this.

"What about it?" Ashley said.

"It is a lingerie store." Michael hissed at her.

"I know. I wanted to try on some things, and I need a guy's honest opinion about it." Ashley said. "Come on."

Michael did not have a chance to react, because before he said anything, Ashley was dragging him by the hand into the very store that he was hesitant to head inside of.

* * *

Michael felt beyond embarrassed at being in the lingerie store with Ashley. He had the hood on his sweatshirt up, as Ashley looked around at various items in the store. Michael could not help but to glance at the items as well. Every item that he looked at, he imagined Ashley being dressed in those pieces of clothing.

"So, what do you think?" Ashley said, getting his attention by showing him a piece of black and red lingerie.

"It's nice." Michael said quickly, adverting his glance to somewhere else.

"Michael, you didn't even look at what I am showing you." Ashley said.

"Honestly? You are going to look fine in whatever you pick out." Michael said honestly. "Can we please go?"

"Sure, sweetie. Let me pay for this, and we can go." Ashley said, messing with his hair as she went to the counter.

Michael really wanted to get out of here, not just because it was a lingerie store that he was in, but he felt as though there was someone staring at him as he stood there. Once Ashley was done paying for her items, Michael could not get out of there fast enough. Too bad he did not see the smirk on Ashley's face.

* * *

Once they got back from the mall, Michael assumed that they were going to go into Ashley's home, but to Michael's surprise, and somewhat confusion, she unlocked his front door, and he followed her inside.

"Um, Ashley, why are we here?" Michael asked her.

"No reason. We spent the night at my house, so I figured that we should spend the night at your house." Ashley said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. That's fair, I guess." Michael said, getting more confused by the passing moment.

Michael went around the house to make sure that everything was in order in his home, while Ashley went upstairs. Michael looked around, and noticed that she was gone. He heard the footsteps that went towards the upstairs area. He assumed that Ashley was upstairs, and followed her. As he approached his bedroom, he saw her in there, staring out of his window, right into her own bedroom. Michael flinched, and that is when she turned around and motioned for him to come in the room.

"So, I take it that you have been watching me, right?" Ashley said softly.

Michael contemplated lying, but decided against it. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad." Ashley said. "You want to know something?"

"What?" Michael asked her.

"I know you have been watching me." Ashley said, turning around and facing him. Michael gulped loudly.

"I also knew that you saw me sunbathing." Ashley said, a sexy and seductive smile growing on her face.

Michael wondered if he should feel scared, or turned on by this. Then Ashley crossed the room, and shut the door, and locked it. Michael then stood face to face with her.

"I have to admit, I had a little thing for you since I first laid my eyes on you. I know that you felt the same." Ashley said.

"I do, I didn't know if you felt the same about me, but now that I know that you do..." Michael began, but Ashley cut him off by kissing him, and sitting him down on the bed.

"Shh. Let's take it nice and slow." Ashley said. Ashley slowly removed the top that she had on, and threw it to the side. Michael could only stare at her bra, and how she was barely able to keep what was inside from spilling out.

"Care to help me with this skirt?" Ashley said. Michael snapped out of his gaze, and reached forward, and unzipped her skirt, watching it fall to the ground below. Michael could see the matching bra and panties that she had on.

Ashley reached forward, and took off his sweatshirt, and then quickly took off his jeans that he was wearing. Once he was in his boxers, Ashley quickly removed them too. Then she removed her bra and panties, and shoved him back on the bed. Michael was about to make a move when Ashley stopped him.

"Let me. Just sit back and enjoy." Ashley said, giving him a kiss.

Michael laid back, and let Ashley take over. Ashley climbed on top of him, and just began to ride him. Michael grabbed his lower back, and held her in place as she began to quicken up the pace. She began to go faster and faster as the time went on, and she could only smirk as Michael had a strained look on his face.

"Go ahead and let yourself go, babe." Ashley said. Michael's strained look on his face changed to one of relief and exhaustion. Ashley slid off of him, and laid there next to him.

Michael looked over into Ashley's eyes, and Ashley returned the gaze.

"Amazing." Ashley said.

"Same here." Michael said.

"That was your first time?" Ashley asked him.

"It-yeah, it was." Michael said. Ashley wrapped herself around him, and let out a content sigh.

"Don't worry, you will get better as time goes on." Ashley said.

Michael smiled, and pulled Ashley closed to him. He drifted off to sleep as he held the one he cared for close to him.

**THE END**


End file.
